Stronger than Light
Stronger than Light is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located just below the bridge of Central Pathway on the Decaying Titan in the Land of Morytha. It features a conversation between Zenobia, her Driver, and Mythra. Introduction Zenobia :"So! We're inside Torna's Titan now, eh? The site of a grand melee 500 years ago, yeah?" Mythra :"Uh, yeah..." Zenobia :"Ah man, I wish I coulda been here for that!" Zenobia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Ah, well, your memory's gone, right? Who knows, maybe you actually were!" |-|Nia= : :"You don't know though, do you? Maybe you actually were?" |-|Zeke= : :"You've lost your memory, haven't you? So you actually might've, you know?" |-|Mòrag= : :"You have lost your memories. Perhaps you did, in fact, take part." Zenobia :"Now that you mention it... That is a very exciting possibility! Hey, Mythra, maybe you remember?" Mythra :"I feel like you might...or might not...have been there..." Zenobia :"You're not helping! Which one is it?" Mythra :"Oh, you can't expect me to remember every little thing from 500 years ago!" Zenobia :"...Ugh. Too bad..." Zenobia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Don't get so depressed, Zenobia. Hey, if you had been here..." (What should I suggest?) |-|Nia= : :"Perk up, Zenobia. Say you were here though..." (What should I say?) |-|Zeke= : :"Perk up, Zenobia. Hey, if you did fight here..." (What should I say?) |-|Mòrag= : :"Don't look so despondent, Zenobia. If you had been here..." (What should I say?) Option 1 (Zenobia Trust +900) Zenobia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Would you have fought against Mythra?" |-|Nia= : :"Would you have fought against Mythra?" |-|Zeke= : :"Would you have fought against Mythra?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Would you have battled Mythra?" Zenobia :"Good question! I couldn't picture it any other way. Both sides would've fought tooth and claw, vying to get the upper hand! And I strive to be the very best, like no Blade was before... Under the circumstances, Mythra would've been my ideal opponent!" Zenobia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"How about that, Mythra?" |-|Nia= : :"What do you say, Mythra?" |-|Zeke= : :"Anything to say to that, Mythra?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Do you agree, Mythra?" Mythra :"Hmm... I imagine I would remember fighting against someone like Zenobia... So... That would mean she probably wasn't there at the time? Or if she was, maybe I just left her to someone else...?" Option 2 (Zenobia Trust +1000) Zenobia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Would you have been Mythra's ally?" |-|Nia= : :"Would you have been Mythra's ally?" |-|Zeke= : :"Would you have been Mythra's mate?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Would you have been Mythra's ally?" Zenobia :"An ally of Mythra's? Me?" Mythra :"Huh, OK. It's certainly possible..." Zenobia :"...Nah, there's no way!" Mythra :"Why so certain?" Zenobia :"As a Blade, I aim to be Alrest's strongest, right? No matter what shape the world was in, I definitely would've wanted to challenge Mythra!" Mythra :"We're talking wartime here. Surely such selfish reasons wouldn't matter?" Zenobia :"Nope! There's only one reason I fight! There's no way that would change, no matter who my Driver was... No matter what the circumstances, I live to fight strong opponents!" Mythra :"...I can't really relate, but...it certainly matches who you are." Zenobia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Well, at least she recognizes your strength, right, Mythra?" |-|Nia= : :"At least she can recognize your strength, eh, Mythra?" |-|Zeke= : :"At least she knows who's the strongest, yeah, Mythra?" |-|Mòrag= : :"At the very least, your strength is being recognized, Mythra." Mythra :"Haha, yeah, that does feel pretty good. If you keep at your dream, I'm sure one day you'll get to be the strongest." Outroduction Zenobia :"Aww, hearing you say that... Doesn't sound like you wanna fight me. We can just go a few rounds? I've got to test myself against you... But you just keep blowing me off..." Zenobia's Driver |-|Rex= : :"It's true, Mythra doesn't seem to be in a mood to fight." |-|Nia= : :"Yeah, Mythra's not really looking like she's in the mood..." |-|Zeke= : :"Ha, yeah, Mythra doesn't seem to be very much into fightin' now..." |-|Mòrag= : :"Mythra certainly doesn't appear to be in a fighting mood." Zenobia :"Ehh, it's fine for now! I'm still in training anyway. I'll keep fighting alongside my Driver, building up experience... And one day, I'll take her down from that pedestal she's on!" Trivia Zenobia's line "I strive to be the very best, like no Blade was before" could be a reference to the first to lines of Pokemon's Theme. Category:Land of Morytha Heart-to-Hearts Category:Zenobia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mythra Heart-to-Hearts